


Unconscious

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hinted anyway, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, Jim is a good boyfriend, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Protective Jim, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Unconsciousness, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, jim has enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: "Jim opens the door and walks through 221B, on the hunt for Sherlock, though there was something off. He couldn’t place just what it was. Something in the air made his hair stand on end."Jim has enemies and they find Sherlock, Jim reassures him he'll take care of the problem.





	Unconscious

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for yesterday but I didn't get it done until this morning, oops. Unbetaed read and comment if you'd like.

Jim opens the door and walks through 221B, on the hunt for Sherlock, though there was something off. He couldn’t place just what it was. Something in the air made his hair stand on end, the silence of it all, the stillness. This was not the things he was used to when walking into his partners house. Usually he’s met with the whirlwind that is Sherlock Holmes, him running around, talking nonstop, shooting walls. It was always a surprise when opening that door. Sometime he was even met with the other laying on the sofa or in his chair in his mind palace. This wasn’t what that was either. 

Something was wrong. 

Jim pulls out the gun in his pocket and slowly makes his way through the house, feeling more like a cop than a criminal at this moment and it was far from a feeling he was used to. He almost despises himself. 

He starts with the sitting room, then the kitchen with no luck. Then on back, the hallway, nothing, bathroom, nada. Finally he reaches their bedroom and pushes the door open. At first he doesn’t think theres anything there either but then he sees Sherlock, on the other side of the bed, in the floor, not moving. 

Jumping over the bed, he lands next to the unconscious body and begins checking him over, seeing he has a pulse, then that he’s breathing. 

Carefully, he moves him up onto the bed, not being able to find any visible injuries of signs of what may have happened to him. It was a little difficult to get the taller man onto the bed and settled, due to the height difference but Jim eventually manages and lays next to him. It was then that he notices the paper in Sherlock’s hand. He takes it out and unrolls it.

‘We have found you J. Moriarty, and you're little toy. All that is left now is to destroy you both. I believe we should start with Holmes though. That will provide more entertainment for us.’  
-RM

Jim angrily balls the paper up and throws it across the room. He would just have to make sure that no one got to his Sherlock and would do anything to insure it. Even if he had to be stuck to the man constantly. 

This note did leave him with a question though, what had they done to Sherlock? If they’re going to destroy him then why was he still alive, seemingly okay. Perhaps it was just a warning? Proof that that have actually found them?

It wasn’t as though it was exactly hard to find Sherlock, he worked from home and had his address stamped everywhere. That was something Jim had been getting onto him for ages for. The hand had enemies, why not just tell them all exactly where you live. That’s a bright idea for a genius. 

He looks over at Sherlock and sighs, they were definitely having that talk again when he wakes up. And the one about what had happened and how the other men managed to get him knocked out on the floor. Normally Sherlock was a great fighter and would never lose a match, especially not that badly. Being easy to knock out or drug was supposed to be Sherlock’s pets job. He still didn’t know why John Watson didn't have more of a guard up but that’s a question for another day. 

-

It’s a while later that Sherlock slowly begins to wake up, his eyes slowly opening as he shifts around, trying to remember where he is and what happened.

And that’s when it hits him, the fight between him and the others. There were three of them and one of him. It was hardly fair and he wasn’t expecting the ambush anyway, making it even worse. It didn’t take too long before two of the men were holding him down and the third was shoving a needle in his neck. 

Then he couldn’t move, he was stuck there, watching them. It was forever before they finally left and he had finally passed out…they had left hadn’t they?

With that thought, Sherlock sits straight up, though he falls back down, perhaps the drugs hadn’t completely worn off yet. He looks around, head moving, trying to catch any sign that someone might be there. Then he hears foot step and tries to set up again only to repeat the past attempt.

Jim walks into the room in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, a cup of tea in each hand. “I thought I heard you in here moving around.” He states, smiling a little, sitting the cups to the side and sitting on the bed, helping Sherlock sit up against the head of the bed before reaching him his cup of tea and sitting back with his own. “So, can you tell me what happened while I was at work?” 

Sherlock looks at him and slowly begins to explain the story, leaving out no detail of what the men had done to him. Telling about them breaking in, being three men. The fight, them holding him down, the drugs…what came after. He told it all. There was the original fear that Jim might judge or blame him but he had heard all of the other man’s past and knew of similar issues there. Plus, Sherlock knew it wasn’t his fault, it wasn’t his decision and he had done what he could to stop it. Surly Jim would be logical about this as well.

As the story progressed, Jim found himself scooting closer to his Sherlock and wrapping an arm around his waist when he was sure Sherlock wasn’t going to pull away from him. He also was growing more and more furious with the men, but was careful not to let it show, he didn’t want Sherlock thinking he was mad at him after all. 

He waits for the end of the story and slowly gives Sherlock a kiss to the cheek, letting him know what was coming. “You’re safe now, love. I’m here and I’ll make sure they’re dead and never get to you again, don’t worry.”


End file.
